


Here the whole time

by ColourfulNobody



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, M/M, Modern-ish setting, Other, Possible OOCness or moments, Stancest is a possibility so a warning there, i have no idea where i am going with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourfulNobody/pseuds/ColourfulNobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan has been kicked out of the family home, however he is not alone as Ford followed soon after. They are both living on their own in a shared apartment but Stanley's noticed something off with Fords behavior. What's with this new singer everyone is raving about and why do they look so familiar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...Basically This is gonna follow an AU that has NO name yet and is still in the works.  
> An AU in which Stanford manages to make it as a famous singer without the Knowledge of anyone close to him. yes this includes Stanley ...you will see why eventuallly.
> 
> Welp its my first story and I have no set guidelines....it will just go with the flow ^^;;
> 
> Enjoy...hopefully

_Kid a perpetual motion machine has one job, to NOT stop…._

 

The condescending words cut a bitter cord within Ford as he began the familiar track home, an empty bag of Toffee peanuts clutched tightly in an enraged grip.

“But it **was** moving when I left it” he hissed under his breath, opting to take a bit of a breath to regain his thoughts. With stiff movements, as though his own body braced itself for the inevitable confrontation, he made his way through the front of the Family’ store; sneakers giving soft squeaks through the silence as the soles attempted to gain leverage on the wooden floor.

Through the dark maze of a store that had on more than one occasion left him with some sort of bruise with the incessantly hidden corners of old tables, Stanford had approached the faint light that was being cast from the television, if the static voices were any indication [ honestly it sounded like they were always speaking underwater].

But the sound he focused on was the constant rhythmic pattering of a rubber ball hitting against a thin sheet of wood accompanied by an upbeat counting from the source of his exasperation. It seemed he was not noticed until he stood in front of the television, face set in a stone-like- fury as he watched his twin immediately sit up from his awkward upside down position.

Paddle ball Immediately forgotten, Stanley seemed to have the decency to look somewhat nervous as his usual confident grin appeared, however it was not as bright as it usually was ,which was one of the first things Ford would have noticed had he not been holding back from outright socking his twin in the jaw.

“Well what’s the word sixer?”  An innocent question, almost a play on innocent ignorance but both brothers knew what was coming and it showed. The air was thick with tension,  it could almost be cut with a knife.

Keeping a stern glance, the incriminating receptacle was held up within a firm grip,  the obnoxious bold text of ‘Toffee peanuts’ glaring accusingly at the now pale face of one Stanley Pines.

“ Care to tell me, just what **this** was doing next to my **_BROKEN_** project?!” the clear fury through those words alone seemed to hit home with the younger twin as all pretense of innocence and excitement drained from his face, hands instinctively held up in surrender,

“Well, I May have been…accidentally horsing around when-“the excuse was cut off abruptly by the furious tone of his 'elder by fifteen minutes' brother ,

“This was no accident you did this on purpose! You did this because you couldn’t stand the fact that I would be going out to college, making it on my own!”

Each word caused Ford to become more and more frantic, almost borderline on hyperventilating. Taking a cautious step closer, Stan reached out to attempt to cover his distraught twin

 “That was a complete accident, but hey look on the bright side…treasure hunting? ~” drawing out the last two words in an almost pitiful attempt to sway the fuming elder to his way of thinking. 

If ford had not been in an almost explosive state he would have found the moment to be a lot more amusing…but at present he was in no such mind set, how could Stanley even think of such a thing at the moment with what he had cost him....that was Stan Pines for you.

“A…are you **_Serious_** right now? WHY would I want to-“ before he could even finish his tirade , a large shadow over cast the already dimly light room, and the twins …either instinctively or by coincidence, neither one was sure…let out an involuntary shudder ….frozen in place as the heavy outline of Filbrick Pines was illuminated by the glow of the Television screen.

The air, now filled with a heavy set silence; the only sound being the background noise of whatever show Stanley had been watching moments before this confrontation.

“You did what?”  A gravelly voice echoed, an undertone of warning, a silent threat, that set both boys on edge.

“It was an accident!”  

The younger twin had barely taken a breath before their father pounced, gripping him tightly by the collar as he bore his teeth, Stanford may have been furious but that quickly dimmed as he witnessed the aggressive attack between his brother and father.

The scene slowly escalated, words spat with such ferocity, fists and arms aiming to every direction; until it all came to a boiling point and the door was flung wide open. All Stanley could recall was one moment he was fighting to get air back into his lungs as his Pa choked the life right out of him, the next he was face down on the rock hard pavement listening to the berating words and degrading comments before a small ruck sack of his belongings were carelessly tossed right onto his lap. Just how long was this bag packed?

 

They weren’t serious. Right?

The last thing the teen saw was the door slam right in his face, closed so hard that the small porch-light rattled in protest.

 

* * *

 

With the curtains closed to his brothers’ pleas of forgiveness, Stanford’s mind whirled with what had just occurred, pa wasn’t really kicking him out right?

Stan wouldn’t deliberately go out of his was to hurt him…..he struggled to even hurt him accidentally, maybe he was telling the truth.

“Isn’t that a bit harsh?”  Ma’s sweet soft spoken voice ushered, as the wails of their youngest attempted to shift the awkward stance of the now flustered family.

“The Knucklehead has to learn and if this is the only way to do it, then that’s the way it’s gonna be…Life is tough and by god Stanley will learn that”

Pa was right, life **was** tough but being tossed out into that cruel world by seventeen was far too much. Granted life was always tough for Ford as …having six fingers wasn’t exactly living up the easy life, but at least he had Stan there to stay with him, tell him everything would be alright, that he wasn't a freak, that wouldn't leave his side no matter what.

And what had he done when Stan needed him……closed the curtains and turned his back. That conclusion did little to ease the growing heaviness of guilt lining the pit of his stomach. He doubted trying to reason with Filbrick would accomplish much, at least that was the way it seemed from the small bits of conversation between Him and Ma seemed to be going. Grabbing a large back pack as well as Stanley’s worn out gym bag…….silently thankful it was still clean from the previous laundry day, he packed a few things of his own as well as a few more thicker clothes for Stan, Glass Shard Beach was Bitterly cold this time of year and as bitter and angry as he was, he worried too much.

 _Mother hen syndrome_ he mentally scoffed, it was a name they had dubbed when one worried too much over the other, granted it seemed to be more one way than the other as of late.

With bags heavily packed with enough clothing and essentials to at least last them a while, he made his way down the fire escape with precise but clumsy movements , the laces of his shoes catching every now and again on a lose piece of metal cause a soft curse to pass his lips.

When both feet had been planted firmly on solid concrete, he took a deep breath _heights are definitely not my thing_ he grumbled mentally, eyeing the long since cooled tire marks left by his twins’ beloved el diablo.

 

“now comes the hard part” he muttered, " finding the jerk", Hefting the bag straps onto his shoulders, feet making quiet but heavy steps as they followed the trail of soft dents and whistling alley ways, There was only one place he could think of that he would possibly find him…..the only place he could think of that brought a sense of comfort to either one of them, one that only they knew and shared besides a name.

 

“The Stan-O-War”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp Writers block is a pain in the back side , and motivation is even worst damn it. So You've probably guessed that this story will have the weirdest update schedule and for that I apologize >A

Soft waves brushed gently along the shore, overlapping themselves as they climbed higher and higher up the sandy banks of Glass Shard Beach. The gentle sounds echoing into the silent night sky did nothing but create a scene of beauty in an area so populated with tourists.

Hidden within the shadows of the coast , only noticeable by the soft moonlight that reflected of the damp wooden surface lay a small beached sailboat, half-finished and slightly battered from its battle against the elements with its place outside, nestled within a small nest of costal boulders.

It’s sail tattered yet still waving proudly in the gentle yet bone chilling breeze that whistled along the empty sand-line. On its deck a broad figure could be vaguely seen, shoulders hunched and legs pulled close to their body in both self-comfort and warmth as they pondered on tonight's events and what they were going to do next.

Stan shuddered as the thin white shirt he had been wearing gave little to no protection from the bitter cold that was cutting through him.

 _Not like there was a chance to grab anything_ he thought spitefully before it was once again drowned in self pity.

_It’s funny how one minute you’re sittin’ pretty and the next you pretty much screwed up everything….all from one dumb mistake._

curling further into himself, it was not long before the sound of sand being crushed under someones’ feet reached his ears; Odd was the only thought that came to mind as there was no one else sane enough to be out in this weather never mind the time of night.

Tensing sharply, preparing to give a defensive left hook if need be; because like hell was he going to be some jerks tragic news story. The footsteps seemed to halt just at the base of the ship before the soft crunching became louder and firmer thumps. Each sound coming closer…..

 _Closer_ …..

 ** _Closer_** …….. _thump!_

The sound of something soft yet carrying some weight behind it was dropped to his side. Looking up he could make out the faint features of a set of glasses and a concerned face…a face he was somewhat glad if not a bit anxious to see.

“ What? assume You’re here to yell at me more?..Send out more of my stuff …what?” he lashed out, a pathetic sniffle behind the half-hearted glare, he knew he couldn’t really hate Ford…it wasn’t completely his fault that things turned out like this.

“First of all : Don’t assume anything…..you make an ass out of you and me”  this remarked earned Ford a more exaggerated snort from the younger twin

“Second of all….I think dad did more than enough of a reprimand than you really deserved”

A flinch, a head turned to the floor in silent submission of _yeah, you’re right_ cause as pride went, no way was Stanley prepared to admit that ford was right…again. One of the only traits they gained from their father that stuck with them, Stubborn pride, and even then Ford was not exempt to it either.

“Seriously?...This? A repri-whatever you just said? Come on poindexter, this is a walk in the park…..think of the adventures….with no strings to hold me down….I’ll make millions! No…More than that!”

Ford could practically see the determination filling the younger brother and couldn’t find it in himself to bring up the possible odds of success being slim to none.

“ Uh-huh and I’ll be living underground with aliens “  he couldn’t help but quip, arms folding in both a silent form of addressing his inner conflict of bringing reality into the picture or sparing what little relief Stanley seemed to gain from their interaction alone.

Stan shook his head as small crack of a smile managed to make its way onto his face , at least somewhat glad of the upbeat reprieve of the current situation.

“ Underground? What?, they mole people now? “  the soft chuckles of the two of them joined the bitter cold air that batted its way through the twins, waves once again hushing them both into a silence before the brief lightheartedness was once again dimmed.

“ Why are you really here? Did the old man send you out to give me the bill for years wasted?” he muttered , rubbing his arms to gain what little heat he could back into them, pretty sure he was becoming as blue as his eyes at this point.

“No”  was the reply, almost astonished that was even a thought…but Stanford couldn’t really fault him for that one “ I …think that throwing you out was …uncalled for, you were idiotic, reckless..and an all out goof but…I don’t know, it didn’t seem right…so..I..well…I decided if you were not going to be in the home anymore neither was I and well as you can see – “ he gestured to the few bags he was able to pack let alone carry which…wasn’t much.

“I couldn’t bring much but I brought some things that could last us until it warms up a bit” 

Blinking slowly as what was meant to be a simple explanation turned into a quick ( and by quick he meant _wait what was that word he said…is he slurring?!_ Sort of quick) summery of the last few moments he seemed to miss.

Snickering he knew that sign all too well from his twin…he was embarrassed, Ford always seemed to have the habit of rambling when he was put on the spot ..unprepared as it were. Reaching up with cold fingers , Stan finally pulled the fidgeting hand of his Brothers’ into his own, causing a shiver at the last bit of heat that was lingering there still.

“ You really gonna’ come with me? Cause I'm sure that that science-y thing you call common sense is tellin' ya otherwise” he smirked, noticing the way eyes were widening and face almost scrunching up in a pout like manner.

 

“Common sense is NOT science and.... well common sense would have told you not to go near the table, so you’re one to talk!” Ford retorted, cheeks flushing to his ears before he cleared his throat “ look….granted I am still cheesed off with you, I can’t let you go off on your own….Smarts and Punching, right?” he muttered mostly to himself but Stan knew there was more to it, both of them knew, it was their chance to get away from that heavy air of fear the Filbrick caused both of them and the impossible standards that he seemed to have. A breath of fresh, if not depressing, air that would not have felt right if the other was missing, one half of a dynamic duo.....granted if he had told ford that he would no doubt get that look that told him  _alright , slow down Batman._

Getting to his feet he helped carry a few of the bags as they scrambled down the rickety old ship and along the rocks until they reached the red monstrosity as ford affectionately dubbed it, mainly because of the noise it made when Stan became far too overly excited, enough to where he would begin to rev the engine. Packing them into the trunk before settling themselves into the seats up front, only more than happy to block out the cut-throat wind that followed them.

“ What now?” the question left a bitter taste in both of their mouths before the engine was started, pulling away from where it was parked and preparing to leave behind everything they were chained to, only casting one last fond look at their beloved hiding spot.

After a few moments of what felt like a memorial silence....

“ We make our own way” was the only response Ford received before they began the journey onto the dark road and straight onward, the last thing the town would see would be the two red tail-lights of the El-Diablo as it drove on, leaving the place they once called 'home' behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya gotta thank the finale for kicking butt on both my heart and my fuel to dang well write something. may we all gather around and wear our flannel in pride of one of the best interesting shows disney has offered in a long time uwu~
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed and sorry for any awkward phrasing things in there which I am SURE exists. ^^;;

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, thats it for part one, I dunno how many chapters this will have as i have said, i have no set guidelines.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and if you have any ideas you think i could or should add to it~ I'd love to hear
> 
> It is indeed my first story to be written and I do hope to improve so bare with me and my awful skills till then ~
> 
> Hope you enjoyed so far~ 
> 
> Peace and joy ~CN


End file.
